The present invention relates generally to the field of computers, and more particularly to network flow information exchange.
In the cloud era, the boundary between users and services may be vague. The services running by an enterprise could be in the public cloud, hybrid cloud or the on-premise private cloud. The users using the services may also be spread across different type of clouds. Enterprise is especially sensitive to the network traffic in a hybrid cloud deployment model. For example, IBM® Bluemix™ could be a natural extension of the on-premise datacenter in the enterprise and vice versa. The enterprise may still prefer running important services in the on-premise data center for security reasons, however they may want to run the applications in the public/hybrid cloud for scalability and availability.